Nighthunter
by Nyx Grayson
Summary: When Red Hood seemingly murders his adopted brother, there might be more then just sibling rivalry going on. Rated T for violence and a little blood. Nightwing/Dick Grayson/OC.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction, in this, Red Hood is a little nicer then in the comics and in 'Under The Red Hood' but not too nice, there is also an OC that will play a major role in most of my future fanfictions.**

**I Do Not Own Anything. Not in this chapter anyways...**

* * *

Nightwing looked around, Gotham was pretty this time at night, he didn't smile at his girly thoughts, Artemis was faking death, Kaldur was in deep cover on the wrong side, La'gaan was kidnapped, Wally hated his guts and he was lying to the world.

Not exactly the time for smiling. A soft thump was audible right behind him, he didn't turn, the dark figure approached, he still didn't do anything, a red hood shimmered, he didn't look.

A black gloved hand was on his shoulder, he said

"Hey Jason"

The Red Hood took off his full face mask to uncover his domino red one.

"Dick."

"You called?"

"Yep"

"What's the problem, because I have a little bit of a thing with the Team so…"

Nightwing glanced at his brother and they both sat down on the roof, staring out at Gotham's lights, Jason said

"We're brothers, right?"

"Yeah, I'd take a bullet for you"

Red Hood looked down, something a bit like shame crossed his face he replied, a little above a mumble

"Me too"

Dick smiled gently and nudged his adopted brother

"We still have each other, just in case you're a little lonely with your whole crime lord job and entourage"

"I'm not lonely"

Dick scoffed, Jason stood so that he was face to face with Nightwing, the red masked man said

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

Dick asked, confused, Jason sighed, looking down

"This."

Suddenly, Red Hood drove a knife stright through Nightwing's chest, Dick's mouth was open a little in shock and he whispered

"Jay…"

The jade eyed boy lowered his brother to the ground and yanked out the knife harshly, not that the first Robin would feel it, the knife had already gone through his lung and spinal cord.

Hood replaced his helmet and glanced at Nightwing's dead body, then shot out his grappling hook and flew away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Good? Bad? Review? Please tell me if you like it or not and why, it'll really help since it's my first fanfiction and I need to get better.**

**So why don't you review? :)**


	2. Where is He?

**I do not own anything except** **for Nighthunter, everything else belongs to their rightful owners who are sadly not me.**

* * *

Robin walked into the old apartment, any other day he would be discusted by the decay of the wood floor and the mold climbing the walls, he just stood there

"JASON!"

Tim yeled, listening for the reply, his hand traveled to Dick's knife strapped to Tim's smaller belt, he just felt better with it, even though Nightwing didn't let him use it, not that Dick would know, he was dead, so couldn't chide his sucessor for taking out a knife on gang members.

Soon enough, Red Hood stepped out of the shadows

"I thought Batsy said no secret identities out in the field, or are you thinking that since DaddyBats isn't here he doesn't care?"

"Why did you do it?"

Jason looked around, genuenly confused

"Do what?"

"Kill Nightwing"

"Mmmm, I didn't kill Goldie"

"Don't be stupid, I know that you've been jealous of all the attention Batman gives Nightwing"

Tim pulled out his bo staff holding it against Jason's throat, the older boy smiled and said

"I have a slight idea of what you're talking about, but take me to Mount Justice and I'll explain everything."

Robin's eyes narrowed, _don't fall for it, don't fall for it Drake. _He replied almost robotically

"Fine."

He fell for it.

Jason smiled knowingly, replacing his helmet.

_Back at The Cave…_

"So why should we trust you?"

Bart asked for the billionth time, Red Hood was sitting in the lounge, more like tied up actually. But he was still sitting.

"You shouldn't, once Batgirl comes back with that blood sample it'll all make sense"

"I don't know why you're still alive, you killed Nightwing, we have proof"

Conner growled at the crime lord, who utterly ignored him. Barbara came back in, shock written all over her face

"You need to come see this"

The Team members that were present ran after the girl in grey and yellow, they were all in uniform for some inexplicable reason.

Red Hood sighed, they had forgotten that he was currently tied very well to a chair, he squirmed then blew a rasberry.

Robin's birdarang flew past his ear in a near perfect arc and landed just shy of his arm, slicing the ropes and allowing Jason to stand up easily, obviously whatever Batgirl had found proved him right.

He was met with glares of the Team but most of them were looking down, either upset about the death or shamed at being wrong, he would gloat later.

Tim glanced back at him

"So, how'd you know?"

"Pine."

Batgirl raised an eyebrow

"Huh?"

"Pine, Nightwing always smells like pine, mostly it's faint but last night he didn't smell like it at all, he smelled more like clover"

Conner glanced at the villain

"You sniff him?"

"He doesn't notice."

"What other things do you know that we don't?"

"I killed Nightwing because the dead body that's in the Batcave is made of plant cells, technically never alive, cloned from the real Nightwing. The actual Nightwing that has been leading you for one year is still alive"

Wonder Girl put her hand over her mouth, Jason looked around to catch the expressions of everyone else.

Tim stared at the ground and said

"Now the real question is; If the real Nightwing is still alive, where is he?"

* * *

Dick gasped in a huge breath, coughing a few times before putting his hand on his chest, it tingled a little there, the last thing he remembered was… oh, being run through by his own knife. Ow. He felt his chest a little, he still had his uniform on, but there wasn't a hole, no wound or even a bruise when he lifted it.

"When you're done looking under your shirt can we play?"

Nightwing looked up and saw a little girl, she had raven hair cropped to her shoulders and moonlight pale skin, bright and huge sapphire eyes stared at him through a black domino mask. She smiled, no, smirked, that smirk was oddly familiar, his eyes widened.

That was his smirk, the one he saw in pictures of himself and in the mirror.

"Hello Nightwing, I'm Nighthunter, your technical sister and clone"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I'm making the chapters really short but the cliffhangers are kinda reflex for me, like in the series, the commercial breaks are always at the good parts. Sorry if the character's behavior is a little off, I'm new to this.**

**But if you'll review I'll get better and give you a better reading experience, so please do.**


	3. Nyx Grayson

******I do not own anything but Nighthunter and Nyx Grayson, anything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Nightwing looked around, eech, white room, hard white beds, white table, no windows, no visible doors, round walls, weird but okay, the only actual color was the girl, she was wearing a black pea coat with black body armor underneath, a yellow bird not that different from his own was

Her eyes were what kept him, even his eyes weren't that bright, or deep, or clear, or dark, she just seemed like everything, those beautiful orbs of innocence rolled and she snapped her fingers in front of his face

"Oi, Dreamy Boy, I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up, okay, they told me you've been outside, tell me, what color is the sky? Rumor has it that it's purple, is it true?"

"Umm, it's blue. Have you ever been outside?"

He asked, noting that her skin was almost stark white, nearly as pale as the walls.

"No, what do you do out there?"

"Wait, you've never been outside? Never seen the sun?"

"What's a 'Sun'?"

He raised an eyebrow

"You've never heard of the sun?"

She shook her head

"How old are you?"

"Depends, if you're counting in actual I'm around two days old, but biologically I'm twelve, I'm made of plant cells but slightly mutated"

Nightwing nodded lightly and asked

"Do you know how to get out?"

"Why would you want to get out?"

He went over to her, kneeling to be eyes level with her since she was sitting on her low bed, just across from his

"I have friends out there, an entire war going on, I need to get out"

"They can work without you"

She smirked again, then a dent appeared in the wall next to her, her smirk vanished and was replaced by an emotionless gaze, her hand traveled beneath her coat and pulled out what looked like a glock.

He put his hand on the muzzle of the weapon and said

"I don't approve of guns"

"Well tough, you'll want to get ready for training, you might make it out alive if you're good enough"

She loaded the gun with ease and it clicked as she held it in a safe position, aiming it up, sounds of gunfire and laser blasts paired with screams and thuds made Dick's hands take his eskrima sticks.

Nighthunter smiled at him

"The name's Nyx by the way, Nyx Grayson"

"You just come up with that?"

"Yep. If we make it out alive promise you'll tell me about the outside?"

"Better, I can show you outside"

She smirked without looking at him, a seam appeared in the dent

The door opened and the room melted into a bigger room, kids and teens were fighting, several broken and bloody bodies littered the floor, more people tied up or unconscious.

"Down!"

Dick ducked and Nighthunter leapt up on his shoulders, her legs went out in a perfect split and kicked two people in their faces, one with a green hood and a bow, the other with hawk wings.

"You have to defeat them or they'll all die slowly, do it fast!"

Nighthunter wasted no time, she shot a round and yanked her gun backwards, a thin wire wrapped around a blonde girl's waist, the girl let out a sonic scream, making most of the fighters stop and cover their ears, Nyx just walked up and kicked the girl in the face, the blonde wore a white leotard with a brown leather jacket.

Dick already guessed who they were cloned from.

A long whip entered his line of sighed and his bent backwards, the black electric cord passed just inches above his nose, Nyx caught the whip and pulled, not feeling the electricity running over her arms, a curvy brunette dressed as a cat roughly tumbled from the shadows, knocking herself out.

Nightwing only hit the ones that actually attacked him, it was self defense, so it was okay, Nighthunter really did have his back, since he was ignorant most of the time and let people sneak up on him, it was like all the league members and all the meta powered villains suddenly had kids with all the same powers and all attacked him.

They attacked each other sure, but Nighthunter and Dick were the ones being attacked the most, the ages of their opponents varied from twelve to twenty and they were mostly taller than Nighthunter.

Nyx jumped up and flipped, her heel hitting a young man's chin and most likely shattered it.

She flipped more and broke bones of many others, Nightwing noted that there were only a couple dozen kids that were standing the rest were on the ground.

Nyx stabbed a boy dressed as the Joker through the chest, Dick kicked one of his attacker's lights out and ran at her, he caught the boy as he fell

"Are you insane? You killed him!"

"Yes, I did. He would have taken you, to have a place in the world, it means that someone else doesn't get it. Tough, besides, we're done"

She looked around and stashed her gun, he scowled at her as she walked back to a hole in the wall, she beckoned

"C'mon, they'll take care of these guys later, it's time for lunch"

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a terrible story, it's okay if you hate it, tell me and also tell me why so I can get better.**

**Review for the reason above.**


	4. Big Bouncy Egg

**Yeah, I own only Nighthunter and Nyx Grayson, anything else is not mine and belongs to someone else.**

* * *

Nighthunter grabbed his wrist and led him down the halls, not really giving him much choice, her grip was like iron and he was pretty sure that she was cutting off circulation to his hand, also, how could he say no to that face, he was pretty sure she had superpowers since she had just killed someone and he was following her.

She dragged him to a large room and sat down at one of the tables a few kids were chattering at other tables, all that were talking to each other looked related, like there were little clans and they were all rivals.

"Not a lot of Mini-me's here are there?"

"No, I'm the only one they made from you, lunch should be here soon, it tastes like cat poop but it's good for you"

As if on command, a bowl filled with little grey cubes grew from the table, okay, Dick was pretty sure he didn't want to eat anything that grows from a table in three seconds.

Nighthunter glared at him before saying

"Eat it so you can have your strength, I've got something real special for tonight"

He glared but still ate the… whatever it was, it didn't taste like cat poop (yes, he knows what cat poop tastes like) but it didn't taste good.

Nyx smiled and ate her own, finishing in two minutes flat, Dick raised an eyebrow

"Fast."

"Do you hate me for killing that boy?"

"A little, if we get out of here I'm going to train you not to kill"

"That a promise or a threat?"

"A little bit of both"

He finished and managed not to barf, it wasn't poison but now that he thought of it, it really did taste like poop, maybe not cat poop but poop nonetheless.

* * *

"So, where do you think he is?"

Red Hood looked at Jaime, who had asked the question

"Well, I'm narrowing it down but so far there are eighty possible places"

"Eighty?"

"I said I'm narrowing it down"

The red masked boy continued typing and hacking surveillence cameras all over the world, Batgirl looked at Robin

"You still think Red is on our side?"

"You saw the shapes of Wing's cells, they were plants, unless he somehow exchanged the body"

"Yeah, Jay might be insane but he still respects Nightwing enough not to disturb his body"

"Hood was jealous of Nightwing since he became Robin"

"Not to this point, unless this is a big plot to get back at Batman"

Tim nodded, he replied

"Red Hood did say that Batman wwasn't ever there for him, maybe he's just trying to recreate the feeling? I mean, if Batman wasn't gone then he might have been able to save Wing, Bats'll feel guilty about it, probably more then when Todd died"

"Remember, he's still alive, don't ever doubt it"

Barbara walked away, Robin looked down, Batgirl never gave up, so she wasn't going to just believe that Nightwing was dead and take the Teams' word for it, she was going to explore any possibility that he was still alive.

"So, Lady Firecrotch still being stubborn?"

Robin jumped and looked up to see Jason in front of him, smirking

"Yes, do you need help?"

"Sure, Sir Hugsalot"

Robin scowled at the elder raven, Red Hood smiled and went back to the holographic computer, Robin followed and started eliminating possible spots on the glowing map between them.

After a while Batgirl joined in, the rest of the Team watched the batkids work, they didn't want to mess up the search.

Cassie twirled her thumbs and glanced around, she was scared, mostly scared that Red was lying and the their leader really was dead, there wasn't a back-up for this, no-one could plan for this, who would lead them, Robin was trainging for it but he wasn't ready, the mentors were all off planet, who would save them from collapsing now?

Suddenly, Red Hood said

"Got it down to three locations, we can split up and look for him"

Batgirl poked his ribs

"Hey, you're not the leader here"

"Who is?"

No-one replied, Jason nodded

"That's what I thought"

* * *

_A few hours later (I've noticed that the Team has amazing patience)_

"Dumb"

"What?"

"Do you really think this is the kind of place that bad guys would stash Nightwing?"

"It's not where I would put him but I'm not a criminal"

Robin and Jaime were watching the park construction site, there was just a big hole in the ground, Gar glanced at them

"You think Hood sent us here because we're the weakest and this is the most unlikely place?"

"Most likely, if Nightwing was taken before Red Hood killed his clone then the bad guys must be good"

Jaime nodded, Robin rolled over and glanced at the green parrot next to him

"No-one's come out yet so I suppose that we can head in, Blue, any dangerous readings?"

"Nada, it's just a hole"

They got out of their hiding spot and walked slowly into the crevace, well, slowly until Blue Beetle's stupid metal boot slid on a piece of metal that was conveniently sticking out, they all fell to the bottom in a dusty heap.

"Stealth and covert are not in your dictionairy are they?"

Robin commented while standing up, completely unruffled by their fall. Gar giggled, just a little.

* * *

Batgirl looked up at Superboy

"See anything?"

"No, there's nothing"

Red Hood sighed

"Let's go then"

They stealthly went to the dome-shaped greenhouse, it was empty, Jason was about to swear but Batgirl slapped the back of his helmet, shushing him.

* * *

Miss Martian, Wonder Girl and Bumblebee sat there, watching the white egg-shaped object, it didn't do anything the green vines and moss that covered it showed that it hadn't been touched in a while, Karen said

"Looks like the place"

"Yep, we should check first, just in case it's a false alarm and there's just a big egg-shaped thingy in the middle of a jungle"

Cassie smiled sheepishly, it was a really lame excuse, she wanted to get in there and get their leader out, not wait for backup.

Megan looked around and put her hand to her temple, her eyes glowed breifly before she said

"There's a lot of people in there, also a lot of telepathic interference, I can't tell one mind from the other, Nightwing could be anywhere"

"Let's go and find him then!"

Cassie jumped up despite her teammate's protests, she flew through the wall, well, tried to. She sunk into it like it was made of rubber and was bounced out.

Wonder Girl smiled up at M'gann, who smirked, putting her hand to her commlink

"Miss Martian to Team, rendez-vous at my location, we found something… a huge bouncy egg"

* * *

**Author's Note: Is this okay? I'm hoping that people can review so I can know if this really sucks or if it's just me.**

**Don't get upset at me for making this horrible, review just in case so I won't be worse.**


	5. Escape

**I Do Not own Anything but Nighthunter, anything you recognize from Young Justice or any DC show, movie or comic is not mine.**

* * *

Beta Squad stared the white structure down, Cassie bounced on her feet and said

"There's got to be a way in, or it's just a blob in the middle of nowhere, when are they coming?"

"Wait Cassie, they'll be here"

A slit opened in the huge egg shaped thing and the squad held their breaths, nothing came out, just a few electric shocks, Cassie frowned

"Forget about waiting, it's open now!"

Wonder Girl stood and flew through the gap, the two other girls glanced at each other before flying after their friend.

* * *

Nightwing looked up as an alarm went off

"I thought this place was biological?"

"It is, here's the quick way to break out, they're using telepathy to control us, we don't feel pain or anger anymore outside the training room, that's why fights don't break out"

"But, how do you know?"

"There's a really deep slash on your right upper thigh and you got burned on your left shoulder, there's also a nick in your cheek"

He looked down, there it was, blood all over his leg, searing pain radiated from it fast, he winced, then pressed down on it, the pain was already numbing.

"Wha…?"

She looked up then pounced on him, they both tumbled to the floor and a loud hissing noise invaded their senses, cloudy white gas filled the room, hovering a foot above the ground where Nighthunter and Nightwing were taking in clear air.

"What is this?"

Nightwing, having numbed the pain from his injuries asked, Nyx replied quietly while pulling herself closer to her original so he could hear her better

"They're gassing everyone, stay still, it'll dissipate in a few seconds"

Just as she said, the white clouds turned transparent and vanished, she stood up and he asked

"Why didn't that affect us?"

"Why do you think we ducked?"

She helped him up and they started walking out, Nightwing didn't notice that his clone was running her hand over the wall as they went along and glowing yellow smoking plasma connected to the smooth wall in little strands.

"Is it just me or were you younger a few seconds ago?"

She looked down at herself, she was a little taller, her chest was no longer flat, she sighed

"I haven't finished developing yet, I'll be growing like this until I'm either eighteen or sixteen"

"Why?"

"I need to be old enough to replace you, sixteen-eighteen seems like a good range"

"Why not seventeen? It's in the sweet spot"

"Why is your name Dick?"

He shut up. Nyx looked up suddenly and somehow shoved her original through the wall, diving after him. The wall sealed behind them.

Dick managed to get upright with Nyx practically on him, she shushed him and squirmed in the awkward cupboard-sized space.

Nighthunter somehow righted herself but it was a little weird, her back was almost completely on Nightwing's face and her legs were tangled in his, he was angled so he had absolutely no choice but to let her do all the work, she finished by sitting directly on Dick's hips and leaning backwards on his chest, her lanky legs still entrwined with his.

"This is really uncomfortable"

Richard stated while spitting out a raven lock of Nyx's hair. The clone nodded and used her finger to break a small hole in the plant wall in front of her, she used it as a peep hole and stared at the newcomer's legs, they weren't any of the clones or a blob that passed for a guard.

"I think I see someone, two people"

"Describe them"

"Why?"

"In case it's my Team"

She sighed and said

"One had black leggings and a dark blue cloak and the other has black leggings with two stripes along the sides, there's also a yellow bug"

"Yeah, that might be my team, how do we get out?"

Without a word, Nighthunter tore the wall open and pounced on the telepathic girl, Megan yelped and used her telekineses to lift up Nighthunter, Cassie and Karen went into fighting positions

"Who are you?"

"Wow, you're really strong, though the green skin is a little offputting"

M'gann tilted her head in confusion, Nightwing rolled out from the little hole and smiled brightly at his teammates

"About time, I really hate this place"

Cassie flew right up to their leader and sniffed him

"Huh, you do smell like pine"

"What are you talking about?"

"Red Hood said that you smell like pine and that's how we know it's the real you"

"Hood said that? The crime lord said that?"

Karen returend to her normal size and hugged Nightwing, causing the young man to stare

"Why are you hugging me?"

"We all thought you died!"

Nyx nodded

"Yeah, they would think that, after all your clone was run through with a knife, you should have experienced that while telepathically connected to it"

Nightwing nodded at Megan to let the raven haired girl down, her introduced everyone

"Guys, this is Nighthunter, she's my clone and I'll tell you about it later"

Nyx waved shyly to everyone else and the only man there noted that she now looked around sixteen, having grown taller and getting a more mature face, it had probably happened while they were in the little compartment.

Nyx looked around

"Exit that way"

She marched off down the hall, Dick said to the three other girls

"Trust her, let's go"

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review, I might update sooner. Does this story seem okay? It's just an introduction to my OC for later stories so it's okay if you hate this.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	6. The Abrupt Ending

**I do not own anything you recognize here, I own only Nighthunter.**

* * *

The older heroes followed the girl and eventually arrived to a smooth and huge curved wall, they all looked to Nyx, the raven haired girl placed her hand on the wall and what looked like neon yellow slime climbed up from her hand and spread out like a spiderweb.

Light smoke drifted from where the thick liquid climbed and dissolved the wall, Nightwing raised an eyebrow, obviously, he was the only one without powers there, too bad, he should be able to train her to fight without powers though.

The substance did it's work and the wall crumbled in front of them, Cassie stared

"Cool."

Nyx's boots hit the grass dully and she just stared at the ground, Dick landed beside her with almost equal grace, he put his hand on her shoulder

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The green things"

She pointed at the plant beneath her feet

"It's called grass"

"What does it do?"

"It's a plant, people also use it for decoration"

"Why?"

"I don't know, let's just get back to the Cave with minimal questions"

"Why?"

He really didn't like having to explain everything to her.

Nighthunter looked back at the egg-thing, it was the size of the White House and a little dirty, Bumblebee asked

"What do we do now?"

Nyx replied

"It's going to collapse, the clones were it's energy source and with the hole in it's wall it can't go into stasis. Don't feel too bad, it never really had a soul, or personality"

They met up with the rest of the Team, after sniffing Nightwing –much to his dislike- they all got to the bio-ship while Nighthunter asked what everything was and all their purposes, it was annoying but seeing as she'd never seen anything but white and clones, it was acceptable.

When they finally got to Mount Justice, Dick was caught in a wave of confused, angry and happy heroes, the last three were Dinah, Roy, Zatanna and Wally.

Dinah scolded him at first for, you know, DYING, then she hugged him.

Roy was almost the same, but Dick asked the first question

"Why aren't you in Star city, protecting Real Roy?"

"I just need to make sure you're not DEAD, if you pull that kind of stunt again, you might as well be"

Even though Nightwing was the leader of the Team and the most experienced sidekick, he could still get one hell of a punishment from his friends, Red Arrow was threatening people left and right so it didn't disturb Dick.

Zatanna hugged him and cried a little in his shoulder

"I thougth you were dead! Your body was there!"

Then Zee slapped him upside the head for scaring her. Like it was his fault. Wally hugged his maybe- best-friend-we're- not-sure-but-he-might-still-be.

"Dude, we all thougth we'd lost you, you might want to give a warning"

"Yeah Walls, like I can tell you when I've been kidnapped by plants"

They hugged tighter and everyone else was smiling, best friends reunited, it was cute.

No-one noticed Jason sneak out or Nighthunter hide in the rafters above their heads.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the quick ending, I just wanted to finish this up so I could get to other stories.**

**Please Review, I know no-one does but I'd still like it.**


End file.
